Remember the Time
by JasonPiper22
Summary: Hermione had just discovered that she is a half-blood now that is the easy part but she also learned that there is a prophecy concerning a union between her and a child of Hermes and if she doesn't agree to it, it could destroy Olympus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except the O.C the rest belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**A/N This took place after fifth year and it will be a bit AU and there will be Ron and Ginny bashing so if you are a fan then don't read.**

Hermione frowned, she looked around trying to find her parents but found none. Her brown eyes were shining in worry, she bit her lips and looked around trying to find them but didn't find them. Hermione looked around and notice her aunt Jenny. Hermione hadn't seen her aunt since she went to Hogwarts. Her aunt was searching for her as if her aunt knew that she was staring, she locked eyes at Hermione and gave her a fake smile.

Hermione eyes widen when she saw her aunt hazel eyes were shining with pity and sadness, her eyes were puffy as if she had just finish crying. She walked towards her aunt hesitantly, she didn't want to know about the bad news. Her aunt gave her an awkward one arm hug, it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"You have grown taller Hermione," said Aunt Jenny, her voice was hoarse. Hermione was alarmed, she knew that there was something wrong from the moment she heard her aunt voice.

"Where is Mom and Dad?" asked Hermione. Aunt Jenny didn't say anything but Hermione knew what she was saying from her eyes. _No it's impossible_ thought Hermione, she wanted to shout at her aunt to tell her she was joking.

"How did it happened?" asked Hermione. Her aunt didn't answer, she was looking at something. She could see the fear in her aunt eyes, Hermione looked at her reflection on the post boss. She looked a lot like her aunt, they had the same hair color and the same face shape. When they go out together when she was younger, they would asked her aunt if she was her mother. Her aunt would laugh at the people who asked it but you could see the sadness in her eyes.

The only difference between them were her eyes, Hermione had gotten brown eyes while her aunt had hazel eyes. When she was younger, she was closer to her aunt then to her mother.

"It was robbery, they wanted something from your father but of course your parents didn't want to give them," said Jenny, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she let them fall. Hermione felt her legs started to become wobbly but she didn't fall down as she wanted.

Her aunt took her trunk, they walked towards her car in silent. Hermione thought about the last time she had seen her parents. Her mother wanted to tell her something but Hermione didn't want to hear it. She looked around and noticed a man, he had black hair and neatly trimmed bread. His sea green eyes looked at her in sadness and anger, Hermione looked away from the man.

She doesn't know what she did to man unless you count staring at him as a crime. Hermione looked away from the man and entered the car. Her aunt was also staring at the man but she had a look of sadness, longing but a hint of anger in her hazel eyes. Hermione wanted to know what was the connection between the man and her aunt.

"Who is that man?" asked Hermione. Her aunt didn't answer immediately but from the way the way her aunt was gripping the steering wheel as if she wanted to break the thing. Jenny counted till ten before answering her question.

"Someone I once knew," answered Jenny. She looked at Hermione as if she was debating to tell her more, she was about to open her mouth to tell her something but decided against it.

"Since my parents died, does that mean I am going to live with you?" asked Hermione. She didn't want to live with her Uncle Max and his obnoxious sons.

"Yes it does Hermione, your parents has stated that if they died before you are of age that I will take care of you," answered Jenny, she was starting to lessen her grip on the wheel.

"I was planing to move back to america but now I am not so sure seeing as we lost your parents," said Jenny. Hermione looked at her in shock and then smiled.

"Aunt Jenny, going to America might be a good idea for us," said Hermione. She didn't want to be near the house where her parents had died. Jenny parked the car, they both took a deep breath before entering the car.

Hermione looked at the house she grew up in, it wasn't home to her anymore the moment she heard that her parents are dead. She walked towards the attic, Hermione smiled when she saw a picture of her parents wedding day. They looked so happy not knowing in twenty years that their lives will be taken by robbers.

Hermione noticed a letter and it was addressed to her. She looked around, she has this feeling that she was being watched by someone. Hermione recognized that the writing was her mother.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then me and your father are dead and you are at the attic. Hermione what am I about to tell you might make you angry at me and your dad but please don't be angry. As you know me and your father had never had any children but you._

_Hermione, you were adopted but understand your birth mother is closer to you then you think and if you think I will tell you who she is then your sadly mistaken because I promise her that I won't tell. You know when you were you had the most beautiful eyes and a little bit of black hair but we don't know what happened to you after we left you in the nursery because the next day, you had brown hair and brown eyes._

_I wanted to tell you this earlier but you were too happy and I didn't want to ruin that, I understand if you are angry with us but we did what we thought was right. If you want to know who your father is I am sad to say that your birth mother didn't write his name or told us who he was except that he was rich._

_We love you Hermione with all our heart even through you weren't our biological child but we loved you like you were our own. The house is yours and so is our belonging but we have one advise for you._

_Do not trust anyone by the last name of Price. _(Hermione frowned when she read that name)_ they are a dangerous family and they are the reason why we moved to Britain _

_We love you princess,_

_Your mother._

Hermione finished reading the letter, she took a seat at the rocking chair as she though about what her a mother wrote. She always knew that she didn't look like her parents but she thought that she got her genes from her grandparents.

Hermione looked at the photos, she had never felt so alone in her life. What did they mean by her birth mother was closer to her then she thinks. Hermione tried to remembered anyone by the name of Price, she had suddenly had a flashback when she was a child.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was crying under a tree, she had been bullied by some of the older children because of her ADHD. She sniffed and wished that she had a friend but she knew that was impossible she was a freak as the bullies liked to reminder her everyday._

_A boy about seven, he must have been older then Hermione by a year and he was cute as her mother would like to say. The boy had brown hair that seemed to reach to the nape, green eyes that seemed to be color of the forest around them, he had a sharp nose, upturned eyebrows and a mischievous smile that seemed to fit his face and he was playing with a basketball._

_The boy must have noticed her because he stopped playing with the basketball and looked at her. Hermione sniffed and looked at him, he dropped the ball and took a seat beside her._

"_Why were you crying?" asked the boy. Hermione stopped sniffing, she looked at the boy her big doe eyes looked at him in shock. Nobody had ever asked her this question except her aunt or her parents but she always lied to them._

"_I am not crying," denied Hermione. The boy didn't look connivence but didn't ask any questions. They sat down in silence taking in the serene woods, Hermione wondered what was the wrong with the boy. He couldn't seemed to sit still but then again Hermione couldn't as well._

"_What two days starts with T?" asked the boy. Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes shining with confusion before answering._

"_Tuesday and Thursday," answered Hermione. The boy smiled at her before answering._

"_Nope, Today and Tomorrow," answered the boy smiling at her. Hermione cracked a smile, she was glad that someone can make jokes without making fun of her. She looked at the sky in longing and wondered what it would be like to be free._

"_My name is Blake Price, what is yours? " asked the boy. Hermione smiled at the boy, she prayed to god that maybe this boy might become her first friend in her life._

"_My name is Hermione Granger," answered Hermione. They shook hands, Hermione shivered she had felt a spark and it seemed the boy must have to because he dropped her hand. _

_The boy looked at her in her happiness and also bit of relief. Hermione wanted to know why he was relief and why she has this feeling that she needed to be close to the boy and that she knew him from somewhere. _

"_Do you know how to play basketball?" asked Blake. Hermione shook her head at him, she had never tried to learn the sport and she doubt that she will ever succeed, she wasn't good at P.E._

_The boy frowned and then smirked. He took her hand and then started to tell her the rules of the game. _

"_I will teach you how to play," said Blake. Hermione shook her head at him and started to tell him it was a bad idea but it seemed like he wasn't taking a no for a answer. So for the past four hours Blake had been teaching her how to play basketball. _

_They would have continued but her parents were calling her name. Hermione looked at Blake and then to the sound of her parents. She didn't want to leave him but her parents were worried about her._

"_Please don't go, I don't want to be alone," said Blake, his voice was begging her to stay. It hurt Hermione's heart but she couldn't keep her parents waiting. _

"_I will see you again, I promise," said Hermione._

**End of Flashback**

When she told her parents about Blake, they had a look of worry and they announced the next day that they were moving to England. She had told Blake about it, he gave her a look of sadness and it hurt her to see him like that.

She made a promise to him that she would see him again but it seemed like she couldn't follow that promise because of what her parents had said.

Hermione let a tear drop and took the basketball that seemed to remind her of her first friend. Who knows maybe she was lucky she will see him again.

**A/N So what do you think? Can anyone beta this story.**


End file.
